Just a Sellout
by Never Thought Never
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is one of the biggest sensations in music and decides to return to his home town and reunite with his biggest fan.
1. A School Day Daydream

Author's Note: Any music that is mentioned in this story is not my property and as such I'll leave the name of the songs and artists in another note as is needed. Please support the official release!

* * *

The flashing lights shined down on a boy with blue hair, or was it stylised black? Nevertheless the light bore down on this boy, but he was after all just a boy. A boy with an idea a guitar and one devoted fan. This kid was making his way in the world of music as a fresh artists with a sound that hadn't been around for a while, this artists name was Ciel Phantomhive.

 _A few months earlier_

Alois sat in class day dreaming away his break when someone dropped a newspaper down in front of him. The blonde looked down briefly at the headline as he glanced over it he read the words 'A 14 Year Old Star Is Born.' Interested in who the star was he let his eyes slowly wander down the front page to the picture of the boy that was assured to be there. Immediately his jaw dropped. Alois' eyes enlarged as he began to intensely and furiously read down the news for the first time in, well forever. As he poured over the article on the front page tears began to build up in his eyes. His favourite artist and childhood friend had been 'discovered' and had signed quite the lucrative deal. The only problem was Alois never really talked to his friend anymore. As Alois was pondering on how long it had been since he last spoke to this friend he looked up at who had placed the article on his desk. As per usual it was one of his friends Timber. Alois of course had day dreamed that his best friend had returned to him in one of the more cliche yet epic introduction scenes of which a story writer could imagine. Here though he was brought back to the reality and once again realised that this is life not a fairy tale. So instantly the boy returned to his lackadaisical posture as his hand returned to the side of his face to prop up his head as he stared out the classroom window daydreaming the situation over and over again.

The next few months went by in a most similar way to that day. Alois took quick note of that. To Alois it seemed as if every few weeks or so one of the triplets would be putting some article in the news about Ciel in front of him. Each time he went through the process of reading it speedily to see what was happening in Ciel's life and then return to daydreaming or reminiscing of the days when the two use to be inseparable.

It was the day the new LP was released and of course Alois was all over the pre-ordering and such things to support Ciel so Alois had been listening to the music that Ciel had released as a product of the label called 'Black Butler.' Alois flipped through all the songs, but he felt as if though something was missing. Alois could plainly tell his friend and grown into a 'new artists' well if new meant that he became what most artists do, a sellout. Sellout was a strong term to use but it was really the only thing that Alois could label this new music as. He remembered when Ciel had that singer-songwriter vibe that he loved so much. It was really that spark that lead Alois down a spiral of elongated love and maybe even obsession with Ciel and his music. Once Alois had finished listening to all the music he read up on Ciel in the small bio his phone had provided. He read that Ciel had been discovered and managed by, a rather talented gentleman from the sound of his record, Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian was the mastermind behind a former pop sensation that was the artists formally known as Grell Sutcliff. Alois pulled himself away from the phone and attempted to think of any songs Grell Sutcliff had produced. Alois flashed back to a song from his early life that was rather catchy and he'd been humming for most of his life since hearing it, and so that's when he identified Grell Sutcliff. A one it wonder Alois thought to himself, great just what Ciel needs a manger who cannot sustain success. After wallowing in this Alois swiftly returned to the bio and learned nothing new about his favourite artists. Rather generic Alois thought to himself, he then hit the play button and drifted off to Ciel's new music.

It'd been a year since Alois read that first article. Since that moment Ciel had changed his genre of music a few or more times. Alois distinctively remember three phases. The first obviously being Ciel's singer-songwriter phase. That was followed by his pop sellout phase and from there Ciel had somehow developed into a hip-hop artist which was definitely a change of pace for Alois as a true follower. What did that matter though Ciel was making money with every album? Today though it was interesting day for Alois. He read the article this time and scanned the words 'I'm Coming Home.' Alois persisted forward with his reading and learned of Ciel's soon to come return to their hometown. Alois launched up from his seat and ran out of class. Of course the teacher yelled at Alois as he bolted out of class without permission. Excited for the pending day Alois had to plan a welcome home party. A welcome home party of his own. Not the one that the city was likely to throw for the hometown star.

It was the day Ciel was due home and Alois had not been this excited in probably eons, or at least what felt like eons. Alois checked his new class roster to see if he'd be lucky enough to be in the same class with his former best friend. Alois zoomed down the roster looking for Ciel's name and found nothing. Alois then turned his rather excitable self into something more reminiscent of a melancholy version. Alois trudged into his classroom feeling rather unsatisfied until he noticed a crowd around a certain desk, that happened to be his. Alois made his way through the crowd of schoolmates to see Ciel sitting in his seat. Alois' face lit up with excitement he hadn't seen Ciel this close in years. Alois raised his hand to wave when Ciel swerved his head around and looked Alois dead in the eyes. Alois' heart began to pound faster with every millisecond of eye contact that the two were making. Ciel opened his mouth and said the words "I'm sorry was this your seat?" Really, really that's all you had to say thought Alois but unable to express the slight rage he had brewing he simply nodded in return. What a great first impression Alois had left, just fantastic!


	2. The Idol is in the Building

Okay, so it had been a few days since the return of the almighty Ciel. Ciel was practically treated like a God around these parts. Alois took particular notice to this phenomena. Alois looked around the school and felt the aura of it just brighten because everyone was so excited to have a superstar in their class. For Alois though the experience had been different. Alois knew Ciel, or at least thought he did, so it was more of a surreal experience especially the day Ciel invited himself over to Alois' house.

Alois remembered that day very vividly. Alois had been watching some Saturday morning cartoon when he heard a hurried knock on the his door. Alois being the gentleman he is answered with as much haste as the person at the door had required. Unfortunately, his swiftness didn't include pants. Sure Alois had a low hanging t-shirt that covered almost everything, but still not the best appearance to greet people in. Alois opened the door and to his surprise it was the biggest sensation himself, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel didn't come on a social call he actually came to a random house to hide from his manager. Yea! Well, that's what was running through Alois' mind at the time. Hey, Alois was thinking maybe he could jog his old friend's memory and maybe discuss music with him. Nope, not this day the two boys literally spent the entire time just staring at the walls around each other almost as if they were intentionally making it awkward. Though to be fair the one word answers from both parties didn't really help their relationship bloom.

Shaking off the memory Alois returned back to his classroom. As Alois grounded himself back in reality Ciel stood up in front of the class as if he needed to make an announcement. Alois was suddenly very attentive to the world that surrounded him. Ciel cleared his throat and then proceeded to speak. "Well, here is the deal people. In light of my return I've decided to hold a 'homecoming' concert just for our school. There will be no press just us as people. Oh, yeah I also will be dropping a new song at this little concert so if you want to hear some new material it'll be there. Thanks for your time!" Ciel's statement concluded perfectly as the bell rang at the exact end of it. Amazing thought Alois to himself. A new song and a concert just for his class, honestly what could be better than this.

Then end of the week could not have come quick enough for Alois. Alois was beyond excited for the concert, but more so for the new music that Ciel was going to come out with, even if it was just a single song. Alois was most impressed because Ciel had been studying hard and still had time to come up with new music. While thinking on this Alois paused for a moment and thought to himself what if the song was about one of the school subjects Ciel was struggling to remember. Boring was the first word that came Alois' mind when he conceived the idea, though unlikely the chance of that being the song stood still in the back of Alois' mind as a reminder that not all things are what you expect they are.


	3. I've Got Big Balls!

**A/N:** Hello, sorry it's been awhile but I hope it's worth it to the like two of you who follow this story. Anyways, I feel like this is kind of where the building for the rest of the story is going to be fuelled so watch out for anything suspicious. Also I promise next time we will get to the actual music, I super duper promise. As always thanks for your time!

* * *

Alois remembered the drive to school being excruciatingly long. Alois really felt like time was going against him with every turn he made and as every light turned red. This was mostly due to the fact Alois had yearned to be at the homecoming event earlier than anybody else in hopes that he could talk to Ciel one on one. Alois finally arrived in the parking lot of his destination. He found the spot closest to the door and swiftly turned his vehicle off and hopped out.

Before walking into theatre that Ciel had booked for his classes homecoming Alois gave himself a quick look over. Alois brushed his hair to the side quickly to check for any unsuspecting acne, lucky him his skin was clean. Alois then looked for any lint on his clothes. It had been a while since Alois decided to dawn what used to be his signature look. The purple coat still looked fashionable on him and Alois was fully aware. Once he checked out the rest of his clothes he did once last thing. Alois picked up from the seat of his car, a mask. For some reason Ciel decided to have a masquerade ball be his choice for a homecoming concert. Alois had to accept the conditions and he did, after all it was for Ciel. Alois placed his perfectly fitted mask on and walked through the front doors of the theatre. This was going to be a night he wouldn't soon forget thought Alois to himself.

Good news, that was the phrase that was running through Alois' mind at the time. Alois had been the first person here aside from Ciel, and his crew of course. This turning of events was something Alois had prayed for. One thing he didn't ask for though was her. There she was standing all regal and beautiful her name was Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. Her fans called her Lady Elizabeth. She had most recently been in the company of Ciel. As it turns out Elizabeth and Ciel were being made out as the music industry's next power couple. Elizabeth was a princess of pop and on occasion some soft rock. Alois hadn't any qualms with the lady herself maybe just the music she made. Knowing that Lady Elizabeth and Ciel were together Alois couldn't help the notion tugging at him in the back of his mind that she was the reason Ciel was no longer the artists Alois loved. Alois began to march over towards her only to be stopped. Alois really had wanted to give Ms. Midford a large portion of his mind as well as a royal tongue lashing, metaphorically of course. All this was cut short though when Alois' arm was caught by someone. Alois turned back and saw him, Ciel, holding on to him. Turning around to become face to face with his old friend Alois became excited. Ciel now having Alois' attention let go of the other boy. Ciel looked at him and said "Can I ask your advice about something?" The phrase popped into Alois' mind again 'good news' Alois felt like his friend just remembered who he was.

All right, Alois had originally thought that Ciel had suddenly had his memory jogged about who he was, wrong. That being mentioned that didn't ruin the moment that Alois was having. As it turns out Ciel had grabbed him to ask him how a song had sounded. The best reason for this Alois could think of was that Ciel must've thought he was apart of his crew. Alois really didn't care right now why Ciel had dragged him back here. Right now he was just excited to maybe hear a verse or two of Ciel's new song. Alois was quickly snapped back to attention once he heard the strumming of a guitar. So this is how it begins thought Alois this is how we reconnect. I'm ready old friend I'm ready to be with you again, us against the world remember, please say you remember thought Alois. The chords began to flow from Ciel's imagination through the guitar unto Alois' ears. Alois' heart began to beat with a rampant fury. The words spewed from Ciel's mouth and for the first time since they last were together reality melted away for Alois.


End file.
